Fast Times in Ohio High
by AnnabelleLee
Summary: *The Faculty Fanfic* Zeke's cousin Oddrey comes to spend the last of her schooling in Ohio, and kind of gets a nerd attatched to her.
1. Arriving Just In Time

Zeke leaned back up against the wall of his house, cigarette hanging from his lips. It was the break of noon, and the hunger of not having breakfast was catching up with him. It was going on three months from when it had ended, life was back to normal, finally. The kids at school were still nervous, and had a more appreciative stance on life. Thank God it was Saturday. Closing his eyes, he let just the sounds of his small Ohio town absorb him. The sounds of cars passing by on the road, his radio playing up in his bedroom, all relaxing in their simple, small town way. All very, very relaxing.  
  
"Hey you lazy bastard, get off your ass. I got bags for you to carry."  
  
He shot up, and looked to the sidewalk. There was a battered blue taxi cab, with a girl pulling bags out of the trunk. Zeke eyed her, for she looked to familiar. She had shoulder length black hair, dressed in black leather pants, and a black t-shirt with cut off sleeves. He squinted for a moment, thoroughly confused on who this girl was, until reality smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Oddrey! You crazy bitch, what are you doing here?" Zeke laughed, standing up, and going to his cousin to help with her bags.  
  
She snatched the cigarette from between his lips, and brought it to her own with a laugh. She had grown just a few inches since he last saw her, and looked quite a bit more mature. Her shirts were finally filled out, and her voice had deepened to a nice rich, cool tone. Oddrey was his cousin, on his mother's side. His mom's sister Chris' daughter. He had known her quite well in both their younger years.  
  
"I called you exactly seven weeks ago, telling you I was coming up. I have all ready registered for your crappy school. And I am staying so get used to it."  
  
"Yeah, I remember! The four o'clock showing on the Playboy channel, the premiere of 'Sex Court!' You interrupted just at the good part."  
  
Oddrey chuckled lightly, the corners of her mouth twisting up into that sweet innocent smile she had as a child, and still retained. Though with her dark lipstick, it looked almost wicked. It was a nice change of pace from her blonde haired blue eyed look of years passed.  
  
"You never grow up, do you?" She asked, shading her eyes from the sun that had yet to completely rise with her hand.  
  
"Nah, I'm still the same immature bastard you've known for the last 18 years. Damn, but you... You've transformed!"  
  
"I haven't transformed... I've evolved, thank you very much." She threw her last bag into his arms, which all ready carried her other two bags, and puffed on what was now her cigarette.  
Zeke turned, with heavy arms, and began heading towards the house. Oddrey gave his ass one good slap, and he yelped. She only snorted and laughed at him, and did it once more. Instinctively, the poor boy flinched, and tried to step faster.  
  
"Move it you work horse, I have not the patience to deal with your sloth," she snickered to herself.  
  
"This is sexual harassment I hope you know," Zeke wheezed, as her bags felt as if they were getting increasingly heftier by the moment.  
  
"It's not sexual harassment if it turns you on, you pervert."  
  
"You only think I enjoy it. But every time you do that, a little part dies inside of me."  
  
He got another good resounding slap to his ass.  
  
"Move along," she repeated. "I have not the time."  
  
center***/center  
  
Oddrey looked about Zeke's house, quite messy indeed, but she found a fitting room to stay in. It was his parents room, it hadn't been used in years though. So he cared not. She just threw her bags on the bed, not bothering to unpack them until she felt it a must, and ordered out for dinner, Chinese food.  
  
"How did you escape Aunt Chris's wrath?" Zeke inquired, propping his feet up on the coffee table as he sat on the torn and haggard couch in his living room, his large feet knocking off multiple, aged magazines. Mostly porn and car magazines. He was having trouble trying to use the chop sticks.  
  
"I ran away and left a note saying I was heading east," replied Oddrey, wrapping the noodles around the sticks, and pulling them off into her mouth with her teeth.  
  
"Why didn't you lie and say that you were heading west?"  
  
"Because then she would know I was going east. By telling her I'm going east, she isn't the brightest woman you understand, believes that I am heading west. It will be months before she figures it out. And by then I will have written her a post card or something so she'll be fine."  
  
He nodded, finally dumping some of the noodles out of the container into his mouth. It worked much better than struggling with the chop sticks to be truthful. His cousin's reasoning was good. "I guess you're right. After a month Chris will probably find it a relief. But why in the world did you register for school here, I thought you were going to just drop out."  
  
"Eh, it gives me something to do during the day. It's not like I can't just drop out in the middle of the quarter if I want to any way."  
  
"All right, just don't cause any trouble. Don't want my bratty little cousin giving me a bad reputation around school."  
  
Oddrey snorted at Zeke's comment, and just continued to eat her Chinese food, passion mushroom chicken. Zeke meanwhile wondered whether or not he should tell her about... the incident. It wasn't like she wouldn't hear it sooner or later, but maybe it would be best for her to hear it from someone that she would believe. No, not now, later, when there were more people around to tell her that it was really true. She merely stretched out on the couch beside him, raising her arms far above her head with a tiny yawn.  
  
"Well Zekey, I've been traveling in horrid taxi's, and greyhound buses all day long, for four days straight. And now, I am going to crawl upstairs, and go to bed. And it's a damn good thing tomorrow is a Sunday, because I am sleeping in till noon. You wake me, I kill you. You make any loud noise that wakes me, I kill you. You bring anyone or anything over that makes a loud noise on it's own, I kill you. We have reached an agreement, have we not?" Oddrey yawned, tossing her empty carton of Chinese food into the trash can in the corner of the room with fabulous aim.  
  
"Yes, yes, I understand," he replied, only slumping down further on the couch, fumbling between the cushions, trying to find the remote. "You may wanna wash the sheets or something, they're pretty old."  
  
"Oh hell, I'm going to use my own blankets, I brought them with me."  
  
In a tired haze, she stumbled up the stairs, and into the bedroom of Zeke's parents, long abandoned. She pulled out her own blankets, and wrapped them around her tiny form, curling up on the surprisingly firm mattress. She could hear Zeke downstairs, channel flipping, and it was nice to know that someone else was home. Her mother was never home at night, she was always out at bars. And Zeke liked her, there was the difference. 


	2. Of Tweeking and Cheetos

center***  
  
pThe sheets were tangled about his lifeless form, pillows all thrown on the floor in a fury of a dream filled sleep. A blanket was thumbtacked over the window in place of missing curtains. The digital clock on the scratched and battered night stand read eleven o'three. Nope, he wasn't getting up for another hour or so, Zeke needed his beauty sleep. His cousin had been up since nine though. She cleaned out the kitchen, the living room, both bathrooms, upstairs, and down, and was going to start on the garage. It wasn't really her fault, Oddrey just liked a respectable place to live. She managed to fill three large trash bags with junk that should have been thrown away, long ago. She pushed back, with most of her strength, the worn and weather beaten couch.  
  
p"Amazing, a writing utensil in Zeke's possession. I wonder if he actually ever used one of these before in his whole life," muttered Oddrey, picking in the blue capped pen, and stuffing it in her pocket.  
  
pThe further back she moved the couch, the more pens there were. It was obvious, he must have lost a whole pack of pens. Clumsy little thing. None of the scientific junk really surprised her though. She knew Zeke was a smart boy, he was certainly no where near dumb, just... motivationless. Not like she had ever been a model student once in her life either though.  
pThat was enough cleaning for now, the need for breakfast, for the second time this morning, was gnawing inside her. Zeke was rummaging through the refrigerator, in just his boxers, and a wife beater, drinking straight out of the milk carton. Oddrey just grabbed a package of Pop-tarts, and made a face at him, as he continued to chug down the milk, only a single droplet of it slipping out the corner of his mouth, and rolling down his chin. No wonder he wasn't using a glass, they were all so dirty, she had shoved them in the dishwasher, which was running as they spoke.  
  
p"It's nice to finally have someone that is willing to clean up this place," commented Zeke, tossing the empty milk carton into the garbage can, and wiping off his chin. "I ain't paying you though."  
  
p"Yeah, I only take money for sexual favors," Oddrey snorted, biting into her Pop-tart. Immediately, she spit it out in the sink. "Ew! What the hell?!?"  
  
pHe leaned against the counter laughing. "Oh, god, I'm sorry, those are really old, and a few of the packages were opened. Like... a year old I think."  
  
p"Oh, Zeke, that is disgusting!" She merely groaned, and rinsed out her mouth with the tap water. She spit that out too, choking and coughing a bit. "...rusty...pipes I see.."  
  
pIt was so hard to control not just bursting out, and laughing continuously at his cousin. He was bent over the counter, one hand over his mouth, and his other arm wrapped around his waist. He would have to warn her of all the many hazards of his old, yet well taken care of house. Finally regaining composure, Zeke stood up fully, and rubbed her back softly, she was quite the amusing little thing. Oddrey only made another face at him, and slapped away his hands, for she felt he did it on purpose to her.  
  
p"You're a horrible man Zeke, a horrible, disgusting man. Now leave me alone, you're probably going to trick me into eating some more of your horrid food if I stay around."  
  
pOddrey left the house at about one forty-five, and walked down to the store, as neither of them had a car. She was determined to have something decent to eat in what was now going to be labeled as her house. Returning an hour later, for after all, she was new to this town, Zeke had the common curtousy to run off, leaving a sticky note on the refrigerator reading in sloppy hand writing 'went out to friends house, be back in a while.' She muttered to herself about what a little brat her cousin was, though truthfully, she could honestly care less. When her hip bumped into the corner, she got jabbed with one of the pens she had left in her pocket.  
  
p"Ow! Damn it!" Oddrey cursed, pulling the pen out of her pocket, and tossing it onto the counter. That was when she noticed that it didn't have any ink in it at all. She uncapped it, and took a little taste of it. Definitely not a delicious substance, but it did give her a little jolt. What would Zeke be doing with this stuff though was the question. So, she went into his little 'chem lab' to investigate. Oddrey was no idiot either, so with a few good looks at all the chemicals and pills he really had in there, she had a fairly good idea. Her cousin was peddling his own drugs, big surprise. But did it really work was the question. She doubted it, probably a placebo drug. She never got fooled with those. After all, a marijuana/heroine user has to know her stuff, doesn't she?  
Of course, the kitchen was hardly an appropriate place for experimenting. Oddrey went upstairs into what was now her bedroom, and sat down on the bed. This was obviously a drug to be snorted, or injected. But she didn't like injections, no need to scar those pretty little arms of hers. Plugging one nostril, she put the uncapped pen up to her other, and took in a deep breath. It hurt, like it always does at first, but then went away. Just to be safe, she laid down on the bed, and closed her eyes for a moment. After what must have been only a minute or so, she could feel the effects setting in. The spinning and swirling of her head, the seeing two, and even four of everything. Just to be sure, she stumbled into the bathroom, giggling all the way. Yep, her pupils were dilated. But it was just to funny! She sat down against the bathroom wall, and continued to giggle until her sides hurt. It was funny because she hadn't gotten to have a good hit of anything in a week. Yes, it was like getting a hot shower after a week of dirt and cold. The druggies heaven.  
But oh no, she wasn't a druggie. She was a controlled user. A sampler as she liked to call it. A little of this, little of that, all the usual. But she wouldn't touch the really hard stuff, like ecstasy, that was a death wish. She kept to her safe, reliable drugs. Weed, heroine, and even her cousin's home made shit fix seemed to be pretty nice.  
The bright lights of the bathroom were hurting her sensitive eyes. So Oddrey got up, and turned them off, laying right back down on the floor afterwards. She traced swirling patterns that seemed only soft images in the air, as if she wasn't even really seeing them they were so light. A few more giggles, and she shut her eyes. A druggies heaven. Her heart rate was up, but she felt quite relaxed, and a little bit hungry. She gladly spent the rest of the time laying down in the bathroom, until her buzz wore off. Then she raided her just bought bag of cheetos, and climbed into bed for a quick nap, posting a note outside the door that instructed Zeke to wake her up at four thirty. What a perfect way to spend a Sunday. 


	3. Of Peaches And Cream

Oddrey awoke to the bustling of Zeke downstairs, reluctantly, she pushed open her heavy eyelids. The world spun around her, a panaply of colour, bright and dull. It took her a while to come back into her senses. Apperantly she had underestimated the power of her cousin's homemade narcotics. Her head throbbed as if she had a dozen hangovers, all at one time, and she had a certain surreal feeling from head to toe, it was as if she wasn't in her right body. It was that same feeling that you get when you go to the dentist, and get a nice injection of novocaine. The holy drug, to Oddrey there was something religious in novocaine, something very special, and yet very difficult to descibe.   
Slowly, using the old matted fabric of the couch as support, she let her weight slide on to her feet. Having no balance whatsoever she stumbled through the hallway feeling her way to the nearest bathroom. There was one at the far end of the hallway, not being fully acquainted with her new domacile, it took her a couple of turns of opening doors and finding their contents not desireable to finally find a bathroom. It was a large house, and to any observant bystander, it was evident that Zeke's parents got around in their time. It was his parents' old bathroom. The walls of the room were covered in a salad green wallpaper , and family pictures hung in every odd corner of the room. Zeke's mother apperently took a liking to family portraits, as they were draped all over the house. Calendars, personalized mugs, you name it.   
Oddrey took a quick glance at the bathroom, in the far corner there stood a bathroom sink, formerly white, but at the moment a rich rusty colour, the tap had long rusted over, and it was evident that the sink had not produced a drop of H20 for a measureable amount of time. The large shower stood in the corner, it was a very strange shower, for one thing there was no door on it, just a large open space, anyone could freely look in. Oddrey had the strange feeling that Zeke's parents could have used the shower as a portal to their sexual fantasies, being that it was open and all . It could easily have been the setting for vigorous bouts of passion. Oddrey sighed, she knew this would have to do for now, there was no use asking Zeke to fix appliances, when he was even too lazy to throw out a package of three year old poptarts. Oddrey took off her garments and neatly folded them on the miniature wicker stool in the corner.  
As her bare feet hit the cold tile, she felt a sudden ray icy chill run down her back. It felt quite strange, the tile felt fluffy and soft under her feet from the level of dust that had accumulated on it. She bent down and slid her finger down the smooth marble, sure enough the previously green tile turned a pleasant off white on where she scraped the dust off. Her face screwed up in disguist as she closely regarded her finger wich was now white from the dust. she almost wanted to regurgitate what was left of her small lunch, and afternoon snack of Cheetos, how could her cousin live in such a mess. She looked around the little room searching desperately for a washcloth, she had to get this place clean before she could ever step in that shower. She opened the medicine cabinet and glanced inside, a couple of old aspirin bottles, some age old peptobismol, band aids, the usuals. She put her hand further down in the medicine chest, then her hand suddenly struck fabric. She grasped on to it and looked it over in consious scrutiny. It was a small black shirt emblazoned with images of dinosaurs in vibrant colours. Zeke's innocent stage, sadly it only lasted for one year. Then of course Zeke discovored the fateful words "booty call", and heroin.   
She prepared a bucket of water and soap, and put the shirt in it to soak. Since the bathroom door was tightly shut (or so she thought) Oddrey decided to save time by not putting her clothes back on, and proceeded in washing the floor in the nude. She was a big fan of opera and started singing an offkey version of her favorite song, time to say goodbye. The floor was unusually dirty, so it took a large amount of strength to scrub off all of the telltale signs that pointed to her cousin. The door slowly opened, Oddrey had apperently forgotten to lock it, and so our young heroine was so busy slaving away at those stubborn 18 year old applejuice stains, that she didn't even notice the bewildered teenage boy who stood, eyes transfixed on her bent over form. He eyed her well toned back, thighs, buttocks, and in this position, her legs slightly splayed apart, he had a perfect view of everything in between. It wasn't until five minutes later that she took a small glance past her shoulder. 


End file.
